


Remind Me

by CapsuleCrisis



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Memory Loss, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, emotionally constipated saiyans, kakavege, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsuleCrisis/pseuds/CapsuleCrisis
Summary: Goku let out a soft gasp, grasping at his chest.Why did his heart suddenly hurt?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a short comic called “Forgotten Lullaby” by KagiArts over on twitter! Please go check out her artwork, it's absolutely stunning and fills me with inspiration! <3

Every so often, he found himself back on the plateau. There was nothing particularly outstanding about the place, per say. But it still held _weight_. Nostalgia. Call it what you will, something magnetic pulled him back, especially on those rare days when the rigors of training couldn’t settle the tumult of restless thoughts echoing through his mind. 

Years ago, his life came grinding to a halt atop this dusty, forsaken mesa.

Vegeta settled himself on the highest outcropping of red, sun-warmed stone, one that jutted far and away above the stacked plateaus. He allowed for his legs to dangle off of the edge, slouching as his forearms came to rest on his thighs. Admittedly, it was the perfect vantage point to watch the setting sun.

Like so many evenings past, he found himself overlooking the desolate, echoing expanse, the shale shelves protruding from the earth as far as the eye could see, betraying the ancient nature of the little blue planet.

Vegeta grimaced, unable to restrain a sigh. The Earthlings seemed so young as a people, but they stood on grounds entrenched in a great and terrible history, the length of their quiet planet’s existence a hallmark of survival, of life. This place was a testament to the planet’s raw, unfettered strength, still pock-marked with the craterous footprints of a battle he personally waged, but that did little to diminish the beauty of it.

He scoffed aloud.

For fuck’s sake, now he was feeling _poetic_.

Fingers raked over his scalp with unmasked irritation, as if he could simply scratch away the persistent _itch_ of this place. The plateau stayed very much the same since he’d first seen it, but he was inexorably changed.

_Damn it all!_

Damn the draw of this planet, with its promise of wishes fulfilled; it had choked the life out of _who_ he once was. The silly humans with their infuriatingly affable qualities softened his edges, meticulously breaking down barriers crafted over years and years of practiced indifference, his goals squandered and diminished, his existence _domesticated_. If he had known on that day that landing here would have changed him so, he’d have blown the whole damn planet up from afar when he’d had the chance.

Before he had a chance to fall in love with it.

Before he had the chance to be influenced by _him_.

_Kakarot._

His heart beating wildly, Vegeta let out a sigh, rubbing his hands over his face, massaging his temples, trying with all of his might to just…

_Calm. Down_.

It always came back down to Kakarot, the insufferable fool. No matter how many years passed, all points traced back to that damn idiot. Every battle, every gods-damned galactic cataclysm, somehow Kakarot seated himself promptly in center of it all. It was absolutely infuriating!

Vegeta let out a low growl.

He couldn’t even find sanctuary in his own mind anymore. Endlessly plagued by Kakarot.

The earth thrummed beneath him, a small tremor displacing rocks and boulders throughout the canyon, winds shifting sands, seeming to come alive. The saiyan shook his head rapidly, letting out a harsh exhale through his nose, expelling the dust that crept into his nostrils in the wake of the sudden gust. A sneeze rocketed through his body, the force of it nearly throwing him backwards, the sound echoing through the canyon, mocking him with each resonant note.

Not quite the picturesque moment of quiet solitude he’d sought.

He rubbed at his eyes, a noise of irritation escaping him, his face flush in his moment discomposure. Could he never find a moment’s peace, a scant second to collect himself? Did the very planet itself wish to irritate him at every turn?

Vegeta yelled, a gross, frustrated, resigned noise. Like a petulant child, he grasped at a loose stone, chucking it into the canyon below, his keen ears catching each clatter as it descended towards the bottom of the deep expanse.

Earth had changed him. Kakarot had changed him. He resented how much he was simply _okay_ with it.

The sun had long since settled in the horizon, the newly born night humming with the soft light of awakening stars. The moon edged quietly into view, luminous, ethereal.

Full.

For a moment, Vegeta tensed. A familiar phantom twinge pulled at the base of his spine, followed by a strange hollowness.

It never really got easier.

Tired of dwelling on the things he could no longer control, Vegeta decided it was time to head back. He was already late, and he had quite the flight ahead of him.

\----

It wasn’t as though Goku was actually _worried_ about Vegeta.

Far from it, actually. Vegeta knows how to handle himself. Goku knew that better than anyone. In fact, he knew the stubborn saiyan would be annoyed at the very idea of Goku sparing an extra thought in order to worry about him. Knowing Vegeta, he would probably snark at him for not having enough thoughts in his head to begin with, let alone extra to spare. A non-renewable resource.

Goku let out a sharp bark of laughter, shaking his head. His bangs coasted into his eyes, a soft smile playing over his lips.

Oh Kami, now he was insulting _himself_ on Vegeta’s behalf.

It was just that, well, he almost kinda wished that _something_ was wrong. Some big enemy stopped him in his tracks or something. It would make him feel a little better, given the situation. Goku tapped his foot, arms crossed as he stared out over the coastline, the occasional, distant cry of gulls the only thing keeping him company.

Vegeta had promised to meet with him today. Promised to take the time to train with him, rather than holing himself away in the gravity chamber for days on end, battling robots and lasers and whatever crazy death machines he could get his hands on, destroying everything in his path just for the sake of it. It had been a while since they’d actually sparred. When Goku broached the subject, Vegeta ended the conversation a bit more tersely than usual, but he’d agreed to a spar nonetheless. They’d even gone so far as to make arrangements to meet at the complex Bulma had built outside of the city limits so they could really get into it!

But now, he couldn’t help but to feel like Vegeta had been avoiding him for some reason. He wasn’t really going to turn down an opportunity to have a solid fight, was he?

The soft sound of waves lapping against the shore did little to ease his apprehension. If anything, the gentle rhythm put him more on edge; a serenity at odds with the frantic energy bubbling through his veins.

Goku made a noise of exasperation, slumping down against the railing. His head came to rest upon his folded arms as he tried his best to enjoy the serene view.

He failed spectacularly, a surly pout creeping over his features.

He was bored, dammit! There were only so many stretches and warm-ups he could do before really wanting to let loose. The waiting was dragging him down!

He was bored, and, quite frankly, disappointed.

Despite how difficult as it was to get the stubborn prince to agree to anything in the first place, it was unlike Vegeta to break a promise. He was a man of his word, when he chose to give it. Goku could feel his ki, a constant, even pulse drumming in the back of his mind, but it was still quite a ways off. He could just instant transmission to Vegeta, but that would probably just piss him off. Vegeta hated it when those boundaries were crossed. Sometimes Goku didn’t care, but he was trying his best to respect those borders.

Goku frowned.

The sun had already set, along with his expectations.

Vegeta was standing him up. 

For a time, he allowed himself to sulk, basking in the presence of newly glowing stars that glittered into view, the soft brilliance of the distant, full moon coasting gently higher in the night.

With a sullen huff, the warrior slapped his cheeks with his palms; once, twice, rallying his spirit. There was no helping it. Sure, the day was already wasted. Vegeta wasn’t coming. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t get some quick training in before bed. He was already out here, might as well take advantage of the space. After all, it was better than doing nothing.

Maybe powering up would tempt Vegeta his way.

He set to work, taking a running leap from the boardwalk down to the beach, the impact puffing up great clouds of sand in his wake. Black melted away to gold as power roiled through him, electric. There were no precautions to slow himself, taking great pleasure the rapid influx of power. Static stuttered from his lungs with every breath. There was nothing quite like the ascent; the raw clarity, the crackling vigor. He kept pushing, losing track of time, losing track of himself, focused only on the impending supernova, pushing power through his body towards the absolute stretch of his limits.

Foolishly, he found himself thinking of Vegeta once more.

Goku pictured himself battling a specter of Vegeta, glowing red, ephemeral. They came to blows, coasting out over the ocean, small explosions bursting to life with every contact. Showers of sparks rained from the wraithlike opponent as Goku increased his tempo, his moves seamlessly flowing into the other, the battle a familiar dance. A well-placed blow shattered the illusion, the phantasm splintering apart, leaving Goku wide-eyed and frantic, gasping for breath as his power and adrenaline continued to spike. Euphoria gave way to unease.

It wasn’t enough.

This conjuration could never compare to the real thing.

His jaw set, taught with a ferocity he couldn’t quite explain.

Incredible, really, to think of how far they’d both had come. Goku could scarcely remember what it was like to be without Vegeta. The saiyan prince was always pushing himself to be stronger. They both were, of course, but there was something different, something infectious about Vegeta’s fervor. He’d seen it in their very first battle, and it truly never got old. As if they were addicted to out-doing each other. Goku saw Vegeta for who he was. Saw his strength, his passion, his ironclad will. His pride. He was never one to be content with being second best, and Goku loved him for that.

Goku pushed himself further, the edges of his vision blurring, blackening.

_Love_. Now that’s an odd word for it. But in the moment, it was the only thing that really fit.

He always looked to Vegeta as a rival; that much was certain. He hoped that at this point, they were at least friends. But Vegeta was more than that to him. He was an anchor-point, a control. Goku could rely on Vegeta’s sensibilities to keep him grounded.

Without Vegeta, he lost balance.

Without each other, they were on the brink of burning themselves to ash.

He started to burn too bright.

\-----

Vegeta had not expected to find Kakarot passed out on the beach like a dirty fucking animal.

When Kakarot’s ki had spiked towards dangerous heights, Vegeta inadvertently hurried his pace. Vegeta was genuinely perplexed, arriving at the coastal complex only to find the fool passed out on the beach, but otherwise unharmed. There was no reasonable trigger to justify that magnitude of power. Kakarot lay on his stomach, one arm framing his head, the side of his face buried in the sand. A trail of deep trenches behind where he lay told a story of the slow, slogging steps he must have taken before simply collapsing to the ground.

“Get up, idiot.”

Nothing.

Vegeta kicked at his side, not hard enough to cause any lasting damage, but certainly hard enough to be annoying.

Not even a grunt of acknowledgement.

Vegeta crouched down, noting the steady rise and fall of Kakarot’s form. Not dead. Surprising, given the amount of sand covering his face. The clown very well could have choked himself to death on the earth. What a way to go that would have been.

No, it was just as if he’d just paused to take a nap, dropping right to the ground with reckless abandon. Not that Vegeta would really put it past the man. A leisurely rest in the sun-warmed sand, lavishing there like some lazy creature didn’t seem outside of the realm of possibility for Kakarot. He did as he damn well pleased, regardless of the consequences.

He pulled at Kakarot’s cheek, amused by the way the sleeping man wrinkled his nose and huffed. A good sign, but he still refused to wake.

Stubborn.

Vegeta cocked his head to the side, a hint of a smile on his face. He knew he ought to just leave the fool where he lay, let him get cooked in the sun the next day as punishment. But he couldn’t help but to feel an obnoxious, nettling sense of guilt. A small, uncertain voice in the back of his head whispering that maybe, just maybe the reason why Kakarot pushed himself to the point of total exhaustion was because of him.

“You can’t sleep here, Kakarot. Come on.” Vegeta said, more so to himself than anything.

He grabbed the back of Kakarot’s gi, maneuvering the sleeping man’s arm over his shoulder, hauling him up. After an awkward moment of adjusting so his arm anchored around the Kakarot’s waist, Vegeta took flight, letting out a bemused grunt when Kakarot’s head lolled onto his shoulder.

The huge complex was so lavish, all Vegeta had to do was land on a random balcony, and low and behold, a sprawling bedroom was to be found.

“You really can sleep through anything, huh?” Vegeta mumbled as he nudged the slider door open, hauling Kakarot inside. He dumped the man unceremoniously onto the bed, after which he began dusting off his own gloved hands in an exaggerated fashion. Kakarot groaned, but otherwise didn’t stir. After a moment’s consideration, Vegeta pulled the other man’s boots off and haphazardly tossed a blanket over him.

Heaving a sigh for what felt like the twentieth time today, Vegeta decided there was sincerely no hope for Kakarot. The man managed bother him even while unconscious. It was a talent, really.

Vegeta walked to the door, his hand hovering over the handle for a moment too long. A quick glance back told him that Kakarot had already rolled himself into a more comfortable position, huffing softly as he curled an arm around the pillows.

Vegeta hated how endearing the oaf could be.

What the fuck? _Endearing?_

He left, closing the door softly behind himself, the gentle click deafening in the silent hall despite his caution.

His ears burned, ringing in the silence.

What the hell did Kakarot think he was doing? Why hadn’t the fool just waited for him? Recklessness was something Vegeta came to expect from the younger saiyan, but something felt off. His hand lingered on the door handle behind him.

Something just _bothered_ him. It wasn’t so much the nature of Kakarot’s request. That was innocuous enough. The fool always wanted to train. No, it wasn’t Kakarot’s request that had Vegeta shaken. It was the expectance, the ease, the _entitlement_ that Kakarot displayed when it came to Vegeta’s time. The request was a thinly veiled courtesy. The younger man always seemed to have a reason to want to be near him.

It bothered Vegeta. But not nearly as much as it used to, though. He’d gotten used to Kakarot.

A jarring realization struck.

He _wanted_ Kakarot to want him around, and that scared the shit out of him.

He pressed down on the handle, cracking the door open. He waited for a beat or two, breath held, ears straining for any kind of change.

Vegeta eased himself back into the room, heart racing wildly in his chest, nerves unraveling at the quiet revelation. He moved with urgency, looking everywhere but at the sleeping man, peeling his gloves off, shedding his boots and armor, suddenly far too warm to be burdened by them. The window. He needed to open he window, get some air. He jabbed at a control panel on the wall, the large picture window retracting, the soft evening breeze instantly bringing relief to his heated skin. 

Vegeta snuck a quick glance back towards the sleeping man before settling on the window ledge, leaning into the frame with one leg drawn up to his chest. He was brooding like some kind of insolent child, and it disgusted him. But, dammit, his emotions were all over the place. He wanted so badly for Kakarot to wake up so he could just yell at the stupid idiot. That would make him feel better.

It always did.

After a time, the frantic buzzing of thoughts in his mind became too loud. He needed a distraction. Anything to keep these intrusive thoughts at bay. A familiar tune popped into his mind, a small, fond thing that he carried from younger days. Without really thinking, he latched onto it, letting himself indulge in the memory, his voice low, lilting, deftly navigating rusted notes.

Vegeta’s eyes glazed over, bone deep exhaustion hitting him. It didn’t matter. He knew wouldn’t sleep until he could speak to the other man. He drifted a bit, hands settling on his knee as he watched the moon, allowing himself the small luxury of an empty mind, the familiar melody pouring from his lips easing him into a faint semblance of calm.

\-----

Goku moaned. It was a small, weary sound, muffled by the softy, downy pillow that he’d buried his face in. He felt completely drained, tanks stuttering on empty. With great difficulty, he sat up, the blankets shifting away and pooling around his waist. The sticky heat of sleep escaped his little blanket cocoon, making him shiver.

As he rubbed sleep from his eyes, a soft, baritone pitch filled his ears. Deep and sincere.

Through the haze of sleep-blurred vision, he saw a figure framed by the moon-saturated night. The telltale silhouette of Vegeta. Now, this was odd… There’s no way… was Vegeta singing?

“Vegeta?” He queried softly, voice cracking from only just waking, barely above a whisper.

Another pitch rose in his mind, buoyant and earnest.

He froze.

He knew this melody.

Light. Familiar.

A soft face swam into focus, a woman singing tenderly, her face as joyous and bright as the song she sang. Dark, tousled hair framed gently smiling eyes. She beamed through her song, and it felt like home.

He knew her.

Goku let out a soft gasp, grasping at his chest.

Why did his heart suddenly _hurt_?

Another voice, hesitant at first, but rich and warm drifted idly into focus.

He _knew_ this song.

Goku sang, his voice intermingling with Vegeta’s. He sang, not quite knowing how or why, the song chiming with clarity in his mind. He felt a warm wetness rolling down his cheeks but paid it no mind, too wrapped up in the vision, the compulsion to remember something _important_ clawing at his core.

Who _was_ she?

Vegeta stopped singing, whipping around at the sound of the other voice.

“Kakarot! How long have you been awake?” Vegeta stared, aghast, his face burning with embarrassment. Of course, he shouldn’t have been singing in the first place, but the night was so clear, the idiot was asleep… He slipped from the window, crossing the threshold to get a better look. Kakarot stared out blankly, expression hollow, singing a song he had absolutely no business knowing.

Goku didn’t hear the question. Well, he’d heard something, but it didn’t register. There was only the melody, only this fleeting moment, this feeling of tenderness. He wanted to wrap himself up in it, disappear and be safe.

“Kakarot?” Vegeta edged closer. Kakarot was crying, a relentless torrent flowing down his face, his voice growing deeper from the strain of emotion. Still, he continued to sing.

“Kakarot.” Vegeta intoned sharply.

Goku’s head snapped towards Vegeta, a small noise of alarm escaping him. Vegeta’s face came swimming into focus. Goku recoiled.

“How do you know that melody?” The saiyan prince pressed, despite the panic he saw building behind Kakarot’s eyes.

“Uhm, I…I don’t…” Goku sniffed, genuinely at a loss. He felt shocked, as if someone had suddenly doused him in ice water. He brought the heel of his palm to his face, feeling a strange wetness. “…why am I crying?” he choked out, more perplexed than alarmed. “I think I remembered someone, but..” A laugh, tears still streaking silently down Goku’s face, despite the sad, genuine smile that found its way to his lips. Already, the ghosts had faded, less than an echo. A black hole in the back of his mind. “…I guess I forgot again!” Another quick laugh, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. Already, it felt so silly and distant. His head throbbed from crying, but he kept laughing.

Vegeta stood stock still, spellbound by Goku’s response. Was he really so simple?! How _dare_ he try to laugh this off?

Without a word, Vegeta closed the distance between them. In one swift motion, he perched on the bed next to Goku, one arm encircling Goku’s head, his fingers finding purchase in those soft, dark locks, pressing Goku’s head into his shoulder. 

“Vegeta!” Goku sputtered, genuinely taken aback by the closeness.

“Shut up, idiot.” Vegeta growled. His fingers gently worked against Goku’s scalp. He’d remembered something. This was not to be taken lightly, that much Vegeta knew. If there was a remote chance, even the smallest possibility that Kakarot could recall something, anything of their home, well then… maybe it wouldn’t make life on Earth seem quite so oppressive, like the final nail in the coffin of their lost heritage.

Goku eased in, confused but grateful. Fatigue won out as he slumped against the smaller man. He turned his head slightly, nose pressing into Vegeta’s neck, taking a deep, calming breath. Something about Vegeta’s scent grounded him. Vegeta allowed it.

“You didn’t show up today.” Goku mumbled after a time, his voice muffled in the crook of Vegeta’s neck.

“I know.” What more could he say? He already felt guilty. Vegeta shivered slightly. The combination of Goku’s tears and warm breath made for an uncomfortable combination against his neck.

“Stay a while?” Goku’s was hesitant, as if asking too loudly would make it an impossibility.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta hesitated, fighting the growing urge to pull the other man into a fuller embrace. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Goku was silent, basking in the moment, his breath evening out, slowing, matching Vegeta’s.

“That song… what is it?” Goku ventured tentatively, as if speaking above a whisper would shatter them apart.

“Hn. I suppose you could call it a lullaby.” Vegeta broke contact, allowing his fingers to surreptitiously graze over the heavy scar tissue that bloomed at the base of Goku’s skull as he pulled away. Goku shuddered.

“A lullaby? Why were you singing somethin’ like that? S’ weird, I was already asleep, not like anyone was around listenin’.” Nervous laughter tinged Goku’s words, his voice retaining a low nasal quality from crying. He wiped at his face, a small sniffle escaping him in the process. He cleared his throat to try and cover it, but a sharp, knowing glance from Vegeta told him it hadn’t be masked very well. A little too quickly, he brought his hands to his lap, where they fiddled restlessly as he tried to avoid Vegeta’s gaze.

“Songs can have more than one purpose, moron.” Vegeta muttered, but there was no real bite to his words. He could feel his cheeks heating again from embarrassment, and was silently grateful for the poor lighting. He was still a bit put out from being caught, even if it was his own fault for singing in the first place.

“Such as?” Goku wondered, scooting himself so that his legs hung off the edge of the bed. The mattress sank a bit, shifting just enough that Vegeta found himself pressed against the larger man’s side. Both of them pointedly ignored the intimate proximity. Goku leaned forward a touch, head cocked to the side, staring curiously at Vegeta. Vegeta, in turn, looked swiftly towards the window.

“The melody on its own is a lullaby, yes, but... ” Vegeta hesitated, a touch exasperated. He wasn’t the best teacher when it came to the nuances of culture. It frustrated him that Kakarot didn’t simply _know._ But the younger man was shaken by some specter of the past. He needed to tread lightly. “There are lyrics to accompany it. The song was often used in tribute to our gods.” Vegeta held out one hand towards the moon as it peaked in the sky, palm up as if offering out something more tangible than words.

“What are the words? Can you sing them?” Goku’s eyes lit up with curiosity.

“I will do no such thing.”

“But you just sang!”

“Yes, and what a fool I am for doing so in plain sight, I refuse to be your personal jester, Kakarot!” Vegeta practically yelled, his face flushed at the thought of singing again.

“Fine, fine. But I won’t forget about this, Vegeta. Maybe one day you can tell me more about it.” Goku chuckled, undue bitterness slipping through. “I feel so dumb. All I can remember is a little lullaby, and I don’t even know _who_ taught me or _why_ I even know it.”

“Kakarot, you are an idiot.” Vegeta affirmed, slapping the back of his hand sharply against Goku’s chest to snap him out of whatever funk he was about to slip into. “However… And listen closely now, because I won’t repeat this a second time; you are not stupid for not knowing these things. It’s not your fault that you have no memory of our home.”

Goku peered at Vegeta through heavy-lidded eyes, lashes still saturated with old tears. He bit nervously at his own swollen lips, trying to take what Vegeta said to heart.

“Maybe you can teach me.” Goku mentioned after a beat, cautiously optimistic.

Vegeta tensed. There it was. Another reason to be around each other. To be near him, beyond sparring and fighting.

But really, what reason was there _not_ to?

“You’d make a terrible student.” Vegeta crossed his arms, more so to mask his heartbeat than anything, paranoid that if Kakarot looked too closely, he’d see how close it was to bursting out of his chest.

“Vegeta!”

“Fine. I suppose I can share what I know. Just… no more crying over the things you cannot help.” Vegeta sighed, knowing full well he’d sealed his fate in agreeing to do so. His time was about to be fully monopolized by Kakarot.

It was the perfect excuse.

“Yeah, I can handle that. I promise.” In a moment of boldness, Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta, resting his forehead against the smaller man’s shoulder. The smaller man stiffened, bringing one hand up to clasp Goku’s wrist, but otherwise allowed the embrace.

“Thank you, Vegeta.”

Both of them were too stubborn to say anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy, this was a cathartic little piece. Sometimes you just need a little KakaVege hurt/comfort, haha
> 
> I had this idea kicking around for a bit, and I'm so happy to have gotte around to writing it! It's so awesome getting inspiration from all of the talented artists involved in this community, I wanted to make sure I really thought it over before executing it, and I'm pretty happy with it overall! I might actually turn this into a little series, if for no other reason than to share some of my headcanons for Saiyan culture, aha.


End file.
